El regalo inalcanzable
by El susurro del viento
Summary: Taichi por fin ha pensado un regalo que puede gustarle a su hermana: un disco de su cantante favorito que sale ese mismo día. Pero las tiendas están llenas de adolescentes locas por conseguirlo. Arrastrará a su novio en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto mientras otros tienen sus propios planes. — Taito, Daiyako, Kenkari/Takari. Fanfiction para Mariniti por el foro Proyecto 1-8.


Este fanfiction es para **Mariniti** por el intercambio de Navidad del foro Proyecto 1-8. Espero mucho que te guste, prácticamente es lo segundo que escribo pero ha sido con mucho empeño. Perdón de antemano por los errores.

Digimon no es mío.

* * *

**El regalo inalcanzable**

* * *

El sol salía, los pájaros cantaban y las nubes se acercaban. La nieve cubría el suelo y las personas resbalaban constantemente. Yamato escuchaba un ruido lejano que le hacía despertarse con lentitud.

—Venga, Yama, despierta.

El muchacho abrió un ojo. Taichi todavía a medio vestir le sacudía con fuerza el hombro. Se preguntó si habría sido tan detallista como para llevarle el desayuno a la cama aunque se dijo que estaba siendo un iluso porque su novio jamás había hecho algo así. En realidad, era muy raro que estuviera despierto antes que él. Miró el despertador sobre la mesilla de noche y vio que marcaba las siete de la mañana. ¡Estaban de vacaciones!

—¿Se puede saber por qué me despiertas? —preguntó enfadándose un poco.

Se levantó y se fue al baño mientras Taichi le seguía hablando sin parar. Se enteró de que quería ir a comprar un regalo para su hermana Hikari, por fin se le había ocurrido una buena idea: el nuevo disco de su cantante favorito que salía ese mismo día. El problema era que muchas adolescentes locas querían conseguirlo y estarían ahí cuando se abrieran las tiendas. Así que por una vez en la vida Taichi se levantó temprano para algo que no fuera jugar al fútbol. Yamato condujo en silencio dando algún que otro sorbo a su café para intentar despertarse. Su novio dormitaba en el asiento contiguo y eso le exasperaba, aunque no le despertó. Aparcó en el centro comercial y Taichi se desperezó para salir al frío de la calle. Se abrigaron y se pusieron a la cola enfrente de la tienda de música. Un montón de personas estaban delante de ellos, algunos parecían incluso haber dormido allí.

—Qué exageración, todo por un cantante... —se queja Tai.

—Si fuera de un jugador de fútbol que te gusta estarías igual o peor que estas adolescentes —replicó su novio.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros para no tener que darle la razón. Después el tiempo pasó lento pero por fin llegó la hora de apertura de la tienda. Se pusieron en posiciones para correr y la fila se comprimió muchísimo, no entraba ni un bicho entre las personas que la componían. Entonces la puerta se abrió y todos corrieron como si en ello les fuera la vida. Taichi avistó un disco en el suelo, el único que quedaba porque el estante estaba vacío y corrió hacia allí. Al mismo tiempo que él una mujer cogió el objeto y comenzaron a forcejear. Las cejas del muchacho parecían una línea unida cuando más las fruncía y también apretaba los dientes, la mujer no se quedaba atrás. Yamato, al ver el panorama, corrió a detener a su novio que parecía dispuesto a morder a la señora.

—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —se lamentó Taichi.

—Podemos pensar otra cosa —contestó su novio.

—No, era el regalo perfecto —replicó el otro.

Entre la decepción de Taichi y el barullo del local Yama se agobió. Cogió la mano del muchacho y caminó con él hacia afuera mientras acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar para intentar tranquilizarle. Entonces escuchó los gritos de unas adolescentes al dependiente, que se habían quedado sin disco y reclamaban uno. El hombre, muy intimidado, les decía que había una pequeña tienda de barrio donde todavía había discos porque lo había mirado en su ordenador. Al escuchar aquello, Taichi corrió hacia el coche llevando casi a rastras al otro.

Condujeron a una velocidad demasiado rápida para la carretera por la que iban, Yamato estaba seguro de que les pararía la policía y casi rezaba por tener suerte. Aparcaron de cualquier manera cubriendo medio paso de cebra y llegaron sin aliento a la pequeña tienda. Taichi muy triunfante ve un par de discos y se acerca a coger uno. Pero la mala suerte le persiguió y otra persona lo cogió al mismo tiempo. Tiraron y tiraron mientras una niña se llevaba el otro que quedaba.

—Tai, mira quién es —dijo Yamato sorprendido.

Su novio levantó la cabeza y vio que se estaba peleando con Daisuke. De la sorpresa ambos soltaron el objeto pero el más joven lo volvió a sostener a tiempo para que no se cayera.

—¿Qué haces comprando eso...? ¡Quieres engatusar a mi hermana! —acusó Taichi muy indignado.

Levantó los puños dispuesto a darle un golpe o al menos un empujón, pero su novio lo sujetó de la muñeca.

—¡No, no! —exclama Daisuke—. No es para Hikari. Es para Miyako.

Al decir aquello el más pequeño se fue corriendo hacia la caja dejando tan sorprendidos a los otros dos que no reaccionaron hasta que no le vieron salir por la puerta. De todas formas creyeron que tal vez él lo necesitaba más.

—¿Quiere impresionar a Miya? —preguntó Yamato—. Creo que eso es más importante que contentar a una hermana, ¿no?

Taichi asintió con la cabeza, disgustado porque se había quedado sin su regalo. Una adolescente lloraba desconsoladamente en una esquina e intentaron no imaginar que era Hikari, aunque ella nunca se pondría así por un simple objeto. Miraron por la tienda para ver si encontraban otro disco. Se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que ir a la comida de los los antiguos niños elegidos que se celebraba en el piso que compartían la pequeña de los Yagami y Miyako, así que era mejor comprar algo ya.

—No te preocupes, la hija del dueño de la discográfica es amiga mía —escuchó Yamato que decía una adolescente a la que lloraba—. Ella tiene muchos discos, firmados además, que va a vender muy caros pero al menos lo tendrás.

Le contó a su novio lo que había oído y Taichi asustó a la chicas plantándose delante de ellas con gesto desesperado.

—¡¿Dónde vive esa chica?! —preguntó tan rápido que casi no le entendieron.

Con cara de susto, una de ellas les dijo la dirección. Yamato les dio las gracias antes de perseguir al otro muchacho al exterior. Pero la mala suerte no había acabado, porque el coche no estaba donde lo habían dejado. Entre gritos de Taichi, Yamato encontró un papel con la multa y se dieron cuenta de que perderían demasiado tiempo si iban en ese momento a por él. Menudo despiste haberlo dejado así aparcado, estaban demasiado nerviosos ese día.

—Supongo que se acabó —dijo triste Tai.

Al otro le dio pena, no le gustaba verle triste, así que le dio un beso y después le cogió la mano para hacer que corriera hacia una calle a la derecha.

—Iremos en tren, todavía queda un poco de tiempo —dice Yama.

Eso hizo que su novio recuperara el entusiasmo. Subieron al tren y viajaron entre el tamborileo de dedos de Taichi y los resoplidos de Yamato porque le ponía nervioso. Aunque se alegraba de que estuviera más animado. Bajaron en una estación y volvieron a correr esta vez para buscar la casa de la chica. Tardaron cerca de media hora en encontrarla porque estaba bastante escondida y se perdieron un poco, pero al fin lo consiguieron. Era una mansión bastante grande, les abrió el que debía ser un mayordomo y le pidieron que saliera la niña de la casa. Cuando apareció una pequeña de cuatro años miraron exasperados al hombre.

—¡Nos referimos a una adolescente! —gritó Taichi.

—¿Por qué quieren ver a la señorita si ni siquiera saben su nombre? —preguntó el mayordomo.

—Está vendiendo discos y nos gustaría comprar uno —contestó Yamato antes de que el otro volviera a chillar.

—Ah, haberlo dicho antes.

El hombre buscó a la adolescente y los miró sorprendida. Le contaron la historia y ella puso cara de disgusto.

—Lo siento pero ya he vendido o reservado todos —se disculpó—. Tal vez la semana que viene o dentro de dos consiga más.

—¡No! ¡Lo necesito hoy!

Yamato intentó negociar con ella pagarle un poco más pero no había manera. Taichi se asomó detrás de la chica y vio uno de esos queridos discos encima de la mesa.

—¡Dame ese! —dijo señalándolo—. Te pagaré el triple.

Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa, insistió en que no, diciendo que ese era suyo, y así estuvieron discutiendo hasta que el mayordomo volvió y los echó no de muy buena manera. Los muchachos se sentaron en el bordillo de la calle y Taichi suspiró, estaba claro que habían fracasado. Ya llegaban tarde a la comida así que sería mejor darse prisa, pararon en una tienda de regalos de la estación de tren y compró un peluche de un gato, no podía ir con las manos vacías.

Mientras tanto Hikari y Miyako habían pasado la mañana cocinando con Sora y Mimi, preparando la casa y estaban decorando el árbol cuando sus amigos fueron llegando. Daisuke y Ken fueron los primeros, dejaron algo de comida en la cocina y Dai se acercó a Miya.

—Toma, esto es para ti —murmuró mientras se sonrojaba.

Miyako se sorprendió y lo abrió muy rápido. Chilló emocionada por el regalo, diciendo que seguro que le había costado mucho conseguirlo, y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de plantarle un beso en la boca. Los presentes miraron hacia otro lado algo cohibidos.

Ken cogió adornos y sustituyó a Miya ayudando a Hikari con el árbol. Ella le sonrió agradecida y fueron poniendo bolas y demás cosas. Quedó muy bonito, aunque el muchacho solo tenía ojos para Kari. Se preguntaba cuándo había empezado a sentirse así si ella estaba delante, le gustaba su sonrisa y más cuando se la dedicaba a él.

—Oye, Kari —la llamó susurrando—. Me preguntaba si... si un día tú querrías…

Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, entonces sonó el timbre y fue a abrir. Takeru entró en la casa abrazando a Hikari y saludando a los demás. Charlaron unos minutos y al final Kari recordó que Ken quería preguntarle algo.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme antes?

—Ah pues... —el muchacho dudó, estaba claro que la relación que ella tenía con T.K. era mucho mejor que la que tenía con él así que se lo pensó mejor—. Nada, era para ver si me podías prestar el libro ese del que hablaste bien el otro día.

—Claro, luego recuérdamelo y te lo traigo —dijo ella sonriendo.

Él le devolvió el gesto y cuando se dio la vuelta suspiró. Tal vez algún día se arriesgaría, aunque sabía que no le correspondía. Mejor tenerla de amiga.

Fueron llegando los que faltaban. Koushiro y Jou llevaron películas navideñas, Iori fue con ellos después a comprar bebidas porque Taichi había llamado para decir que se les había olvidado comprarlas y que llegarían en seguida. Yamato y su novio no tardaron en estar en la casa con los demás, de muy mal humor y algo tristes aunque intentaron disimularlo. Comieron hablando de muchas cosas, riendo y divirtiéndose así que se les olvidó el disgustó. Hasta que decidieron darle el regalo a Hikari.

—Toma, hermanita, no es lo que quería comprarte pero no he conseguido lo otro —dijo Tai.

Ella abrió el regalo con cuidado y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el peluche. Lo abrazó con cariño antes de hacer lo mismo con su hermano.

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó la muchacha—. Se parece mucho a uno que tuve de pequeña. ¡Muchas gracias!

Yamato sonrió al ver que Taichi lo hacía, parecía muy contento. Al final las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaban. Mientras brindaban y comían turrón, el mayor de los Yagami cantaba villancicos con el buen humor recuperado.

Cuando ya se marchaban muchas horas más tarde, Takeru le tendió un pequeño paquete a Hikari que lo abrió sorprendida: era el disco.

—Sabía que lo querías y conozco a un chico que trabaja en la tienda así que le pedí que me apartase uno —dijo T.K.

La muchacha se lo agradeció sonriendo y abrazándole. Su hermano miró muy mal al rubio menor aunque después se relajó, porque Hikari había estado más entusiasmada con su peluche. Tal vez lo importante de los regalos era la intención y trasfondo emocional.

Los antiguos niños elegidos se dedicaron un último abrazo para posar juntos en una foto. Esperaban celebrar muchos años más la Navidad juntos.

* * *

_¡Felices Fiestas a todos!_


End file.
